


Behavioral Readjustments

by 4n0nF4n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Behavioral readjustments, Big Ass, Cuddling, Dominance, F/M, Interns & Internships, Large Breasts, Office, Oral Vore, Punishment, Soft Vore, Vore, mini-giantess, safe vore, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: Ms. Lillium calls Gunther, a young internee, to her office for a bit of a chat. Little does the young boy know that this meeting would go down hill quickly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Behavioral Readjustments

Behavioral Readjustment.

The Root of the Problem.

“How much do you think you contributed to the company?”  
  
The question hit the young internee like a brick to the face, stunning him for a brief moment as he stared at the fox woman sitting in front of him behind her desk, muzzle propped onto her hands in the way one would expect a stereotypical villain to emulate. Sure, with 2 years of this internship, he believed he had contributed his fair share amount to the prosperity of the company, but now under the icy gaze of the woman who was as large as she was voracious, voluptuous, and intimidating, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat foolish for believing such a notion.

“I don’t think-”

“Are you saying you didn’t contribute that much?” He shut his mouth upon hearing her inquiry, observing her for any signs of playfulness or mocking to see if she was merely messing with him. But she was serious, and before he could respond, she cut him off once more. “Pick your words carefully Gunther or this meeting will be adjourned shortly.” Her tone sharp as a knife, hot as a cast-iron skillet, and as quick as lighting itself. She accentuated her threat with a slow, haunting caress of her pot of a belly.

  
Instantaneously, sweat began to fall from his brow. Gunther swallowed, his frantic mind trying to forge a response that would satisfy his boss, but each second staring at her felt like an eternity in hell as each response he thought of fell apart when he opened his mouth to implement. With so many thoughts and ideas wreaking havoc in his mind, he could hardly think straight, barely put a coherent thought together. Does he go out on a limb and speak his mind? Or does he continue to ponder until a satisfactory answer came to mind?  
  
A slight shift on her part sent him into a spiraling madness, his mouth opening to a torrent tirade of jumbled thoughts. “I believe that I have contributed my fair share to the company, but of course that is mere juncture on my part and I could be overstating my accomplishments, but – however – I am willing to improve in any fields you deem-!”

He felt his heart stop beating, if only for a moment, when he saw her raise a solitary paw, a sign she wanted him to stop rambling. He wanted to die right then and there; he wished she had a gun on the desk so he could blow his brains out and end this misery before it could drag him on any longer. But the only instruments for a suicide attempt she possessed on her desk were pencils and pens which would take much too long to kill him before she could intervene.

He watched as she leaned back on the malleable swivel chair, throwing her feet atop the desk, exposing her meaty thighs leading to a large rump barely covered by her skirt. The dress code was quite unrestrictive and while she had the pride to not present herself in a derogatory manner, she wasn’t above showing skin when it benefited her cause, mainly when it came to show off dominance. A clear sign that if any of her employees dare to step out of line, they could very well be the next victim to her collection.

He watched her intently, wondering what her next move would be. And when she opened her mouth, he expected the worse.

“Please Gunther, hearing you keep this up is grating, especially when I know you don’t talk like this outside of the workplace.” It was an unexpected criticism, one which had captivated his attention in an unexpected way. “I’ve seen the way you talk with kids your age; you use more informal words and not at all in this faint voice that makes me want to strangle you.” She would be the first to admit that she allowed her unprofessionalism slip out a little too much, but she was truly beginning to reach the ends of her patience with this one. “So tell me, Gunther, what is different between me and your peers?” She questioned.

Frankly, he was stunned; he did not expect such a criticism leave her when the duration of their conversation leading up to this point seemed to veering into the direction of his internship being terminated earlier than he’d expected or she’d personally see to his permanent reclamation. A topic concerning his diction when he was in the workplace compared to his diction when surrounded by those within a similar age range as his simply did not cross his mind. And his blatant lack of a response only spurred her on to continue.

“It’s not only your speech Gunther, almost every facet of your life when you’re here and when you’re outside is almost as different as night and day.” She began. “I see you openly request help from your peers when you’re having trouble in school, but when it comes down to the most menial of task you don’t understand, you crumble up, panic, and refuse help when it’s given to you.” He had nary heard her speak in such a tone, let alone speak to him in such a tone, and it was all the unnerving when it was directed at someone other than him. “Do you know what you’re dealing with?”

  
Yet another deviation from the conversation he had failed to predict in the millions of ideas he had preplanned before he set foot into the office. His lips locked, tongue tied, and throat dried as he tried to formulate a response, only a wheezed mew coming out.

She shook her head, disappointed he had not seen the root of his problem. “You’re afraid of us.” Time itself seemed to grid to an agonizing crawl when the statement left her lips, leaving the boy to ponder her words. He would sit there in an endless state of contemplation only to jump back to reality when he saw her hands navigate the black blouse she sported, unfastening the buttons, allowing it to fall to the floor, her gargantuan HHH-cup melons only restrained by the white crop top and black lingerie she wore underneath.

“You see this Gunther?” She questioned, taking a handful of each boob, tossing them lightly as to not set off a pleasured moan but still permitting a generous idea of where she was leading with this endeavor of hers. “We both know how easy it would be for me to reclaim you, add you to my collection in the blink of an eye.” She heaved her legs off the desk and leaned forward again, this time allowing as much skin to spill out of her clothing without leaving it bare. “So I implore you to choose your words carefully or I _will_ exercise my power.” Her final warning for him to tread carefully. To speak with caution, but to not speak with so much caution as to jeopardize everything he had worked so hard to accomplish.

But then, something unprecedented happen. Boggled with so many thoughts, burdened with so much pressure, self-imposed or otherwise, and then having this stressful meeting thrown upon him, it had all come bursting forward. He felt shameful for allowing such an unsightly display of emotion rush from him like a broken fountain, but he could hardly keep it in anymore. Each time he tried to fight back the tears, they would return full force and then tenfold and he wouldn’t stop sobbing.

Submerged in his overflow of emotions, he briefly forgot that he was all but alone until he felt the slender fingers belonging to his boss slip under his arms, hoisting him off his chair and bringing him into an embrace as if she was a mother and he was her child. He melted into her warmth as he was buried into the crevice of her massive cleavage, the size of which could have enveloped him from his chest to his waist if he was huddled.

She pats him on the back, giving him time to cool down and collect his thoughts. “I’ve seen many of my employers break down when pressured, but none like you.” Whether it was a compliment or an insult, he didn’t know, nor did he care. “But that is to be expected when you’re a kid.” She smiled, bringing the boy out of her cleavage, holding him above her.

Something seemed to click in the boy, and he tried to revert to the faux personality he held onto for so long before stepping into the office. “B-b-but I-I-I c-c-can-”

She chuckled loudly, cutting him off. “Oh please Gunther, stop it, we both know where you’re going.” She held him in the air with one hand while the other disrobed him of his shoes followed by his socks, basking in the panic she was setting in his heart. “No matter the reaction, the treatment’s always the same, and you Gunther Redfield, is in dire need of behavioral readjustment.” She said, pulling his pants off revealing the sky-blue boxer briefs he wore. “If only you were a bit older, I would treat you to a little playtime before reclaiming you.” Was all she said before gradually pulling his boxer briefs off.

Muffled screams drowned the silence of the office, her hand covering his mouth keeping anything reaching the world beyond the door. She smiled, heaving him above her, one hand under his bum while the other still covered his mouth, leading his frantically kicking legs into her gaping mouth.

His panic increased tenfold when he felt the velvety texture of her tongue grace the sole of his feet, confused between reactions of fear and laughter as he was an absurdly ticklish individual and his feet were some of the more sensitive regions of his body. He heard her purr in delight, his taste rushing her palate, nearly compelling her to scarf him down like a chocolate bar. But she held more composure, treating him more like a slab of cooked meat to be savored and enjoyed. Minus the chewing of course. Her goal was to have him readjust his behavior, not stain her fur and clothes with his blood.

His struggles only got stronger when he felt his feet carefully brush against the threshold of her throat before it opened up quickly and claimed his ankles. His struggles were all for naught for not only was she nearly 2 times his own size, she was also marginally stronger than him, leaving his erratic movements as mere pleasure for her to enjoy.

She continued to guide him into her greedy gullet, her throat gradually snaking over each inch it was given, her maw soon reaching his knees, her throat pulsing around his calves. He took a gander too beg for mercy only to see the content smile plastered on her muzzle; she was thoroughly enjoying this and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He screamed into her hand, a new fresh wave of tears flowing from his eyes as he feared the inevitable doom awaiting him within her stomach.

“Resisting executive orders, huh? Keep this rebellious streak up and I’ll have no choice but to make this reclamation permanent.” It was a miracle she was capable of speech even when her mouth was filled with his scrawny rump, her fingers reaching into his shirt and pull it off alongside his undershirt, leaving him completely bare. Her release of his mouth was of no concern, her comment compelling him to ponder his choices, and by time she resumed devouring him, he had ceased all traces of trying to escape. She chuckled. “Good boy.” She would say, pushing more of him inside of her with one finger, swallowing eagerly.

Soon, his muzzle was inside of hers, graced with one final lick before she tilted her head back and swallowed one last time. She traced his bulge with one claw as it disappeared behind her melons before finally being deposited into her stomach which barely bulged with his inclusion.

She sighed, bothering not to tidy up the clothes of her latest prey, only caressing her stomach, feeling him writhe within to find a comfortable position to lie in. “Better get comfy in there Gunther, you’ll be there for a _looong_ while, it’s been some time since I had someone as small as you to keep in me.” She let out a breath of relief, leaning back on her swivel chair, feeling a bout of sleepiness take hold of her.

With a yawn, she drift off into the realm of dreams, excited to witness Gunther’s progression.


End file.
